The End
by PatientNumber1889053
Summary: The struggle with Fate is over. Everyone is preparing to leave the Magical World. Some are rejoicing, some are discovering new things, and some are being faced with choices that will change their lives forever. Happens at the end of the current arc.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

**The End**

Her footsteps echoed in the hall as she ran but her pants were the only sounds she could hear. Her pink hair stuck to her forehead because of sweat. Makie Sasaki was running through the dark corridors, holding a box that was actually heavier than it appeared to be.

"Yuuna!!" She opened the door, revealing a brightly lit room with streamers, decorations and food. "I've got it!"

"Ah, let me help you." Akira said, approaching Makie and taking the load off her hands. She put the box on the table by a big glass bucket full of ice. "What do we have here?"

"E-essence of Dragon…?" Ako said, reading the label of the wooden container that Akira had pulled out, which was one among twenty in the box Makie had brought. "Are you sure that's safe…? For us, I mean…"

"Chill, Ako. It's just the name of the wine. I'm pretty sure it won't burn our throats." Yuuna said, opening the wooden container and taking out the ruby-colored bottle. The brown-haired girl looked at the other girl, who still had a doubtful expression on her face.

Yuuna pouted. "Fine. If you're still scared that it will harm Negi-kun and the others, I'll try it out." She said as she opened the bottle.

"No, wai--" Ako was about to protest, but it was too late, Yuuna had already started drinking, not bothering to get a glass.

The three girls waited until the brown-haired girl had had her fill. Yuuna licked her lips and grinned as she put the red bottle down. "Mmm. Tasty. Now you don't have to worry about it being dangerous."

"But…" Ako said, doubt still in your voice. "You're a wizard…so it may be safe for you, Negi-kun and the other mages…but there's a chance that--"

The white-haired girl was cut off when Yuuna snatched the bottle from the table and made Makie drink it. "Waaa!! Yuuna!"

"…So, how was it Makie?" The brown-haired girl asked, after the other girl had taken a few gulps.

"Delicious~" Makie said, having a pleased expression as she placed both her hands to her face.

"See?" Yuuna turned to Ako, still trying to convince the overly cautious girl.

The brown-haired girl pouted once more as she saw Ako's doubtful expression on her face, as if saying '_But Makie-san is an athlete…what about people who aren't very energetic like her…?'_.

Yuuna then made Akira drink it, much to Ako's dismay.

The brown-haired girl asked the same question to Akira, who paused for a moment to remember the taste. "Sweetly-bitter…Bitterly-sweet."

This time, before Ako could protest, Yuuna made the white-haired girl drink it, making Ako drink more than five gulps. "Y-Yuuna!"

"Oh, just admit that you liked it and that your throat isn't burning."

"Wha- Well…I guess you're right." Ako chuckled, scratching her cheek. She then had another thought. "B-but what if--"

"No, Ako. I have a counter for that." Yuuna answered, knowing the answer. "What do you have in common with Akira and Makie?"

"Um…We all have a sport?" Ako guessed.

"No…" Yuuna shook her head, her lips curving into a smile.

"We aren't wizards?" Makie asked, joining in the conversation.

"Nope."

"All three of us are in the first half of class?" Akira said as pondered on why her friend was now grinning.

"No way. All three of you are…" Yuuna put her arms around her friends' shoulders, as if gathering them in a huddle to tell some sort of game plan. "My Ministra Magi. In other words, my first pactio partners."

All three of the girls blushed as Yuuna let go, contented with her friends' reactions. She then took out three cards, featuring Akira, Ako and Makie respectively. "Everyone who's going to the party is wizards and their respective partners. So I can assure you that everyone that'll come will be perfectly fine."

The brown-haired girl grinned as she took the bottle and tilted it, realizing that there was no more left. "Oh crap! We finished a bottle! Let's put them in the ice bucket before we're tempted to drink again."

The three girls were dazed, staring at the brown-haired girl as she went to the box and put the remaining bottles of wine in the ice bucket. They then snapped out of it just as Yuuna had started lifting the ice bucket as she tried to transfer it next to the food, remembering that the brown-haired girl still had a few bandages on both of her arms.

"Yuuna! You're still injured from the battle!" Ako yelled, running to the basketball player.

"Let us carry that! You just woke up hours ago!" Akira added, doing the same thing.

"Doesn't matter! I'm alive and kicking now!" Yuuna managed to dodge both of them, though her arms hurt a little.

"But it's our duty as your partners!" Makie piped in, she then looked at Akira and Ako. "Right?"

"Right!" The two chorused, nodding.

"Geez, you guys are my _partners _not my _maids_!!"

On the other side of the building, Nodoka Miyazaki was reading a book, enjoying the peace as she half-paid attention to her book and half-paid attention to her best friend, Yue Ayase, who was in bed, unconscious and had about three fourths the number of bandages Negi had after the war.

In other words, Yue had an arm and a leg fully covered in bandages, a band-aid on her cheek, a bandage going around her forehead, some around her torso, as well as the other hand in wrappings with an incantation to restore the third degree burns, not counting the many cuts and bruises found all over her body. All of which she had gotten from the final battle with the forces of Fate Averruncus.

The blue-haired girl shifted a little, causing her to groan in pain. Nodoka frowned, proceeding to get her best friend back in her old position, so as not to cause any break in Yue's injuries.

The purple-haired girl sighed as Yue went back to her peaceful state, and Nodoka smiled as she wiped a stray strand of hair from Yue's bandage-covered forehead. That smile turned into a sad one as she realized one thing:

It was only two months ago when they had finally found Yue. It was a month and a half ago when she finally regained her memory. A month ago, she fought alongside her teacher and her classmates, won and collapsed, rendering her unconscious for two weeks.

_Negi-sensei woke up yesterday…and Akashi-san woke up this morning…Yue…you're the only one who hasn't woken up yet…_Nodoka closed her eyes as she clasped her hands together. _Please...be okay…_

At that moment, a knock came from the closed door, startling the purple-haired girl. Nodoka stood up and opened the door, revealing two beastgirls. _Ah…Yue's friends…_

"Is she still asleep?" The first one said, having a serious expression as sunlight that passed from the room's window shone on her glasses. She then looked worried as Nodoka nodded. "Can we see her?"

"Of course." The purple-haired girl stepped aside to let them in. She stayed in her place as she watched the two girls approach the unconscious girl on the bed, both of them taking either side of the bed.

At first, Nodoka thought that it was nice to see that Yue's friends still cared about her after finding out that Yue was actually an accomplice of a wanted person. The purple-haired girl had managed to forgive the glasses-wearing girl for making Yue forget her memories since she knew it was an accident, but she couldn't help but feel a little competition, since Yue and the beastgirl, Collette, have been exceptionally close when they found the blue-haired girl.

She then focused on the second girl, whom she heard from Yue that she used to be their rival at school but the girl, named Emily Sevensheep, eventually became their friend. Nodoka then thought that Emily slightly resembled their class representative, Ayaka Yukihiro.

Nodoka then snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Emily's expression as she got on her knees on the side of the bed and touched Yue's hand, staring at the unconscious girl's face. The purple-haired girl wondered where she has seen such a familiar expression before, but she then noticed that it gives off the same vibes as the look that Ayaka gives Negi, Setsuna's expression whenever she stares at an unknowing Konoka, the dazed look on Asuna's face when she sees Takahata, the glances a certain elementary student gives Misora, not to mention Konoka's loving gaze that only her protector receives.

In two seconds, the purple-haired girl figured what was going on, and felt something unpleasant in her system. Then getting an urge to get out of the room, Nodoka mumbled something about going to the restroom and left the two to check on their sleeping friend.

Nodoka walked briskly, wondering just why in the world did she feel jealous when she saw that girl staring at her best friend so lovingly…

=dnE ehT=

Asuna Kagurazaka was not a morning person. She wasn't even an afternoon person if you think about it. This is why it is easy to tell that she has a problem whenever she wakes up before three in the afternoon without an alarm clock.

Asuna placed a hand on her forehead as she recalled last night's events.

_The orange-haired girl was lying down on her bed looking up at the stars through her window when she heard her door creak._

"_Are you awake?" Theodora, the third princess of the Helas Empire asked as she looked through the door. _

"_Yes." Asuna nodded. _

"_Can I come in?" The (possibly) older woman asked once more, and once again, the orange-haired girl nodded._

_Theodora sat down on a chair on the right side of the bed. "How are your injuries?"_

"_All of them are fine." Asuna replied, moving her leg as she felt pain on the left side. "Though a few of them still hurt."_

_The other woman nodded. "I see."_

_An awkward silence surrounded them as neither of them knew what to say next. The orange-haired girl tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and resumed gazing at the stars again as Theodora's eyes scanned the room. _

_It was Theodora who spoke first. "Look, about your memories…"_

"_I know." Asuna sighed. "My name is Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, the Twilight Imperial Princess."_

"_So…you remember everything."_

_Asuna nodded in reply. "My powers…I remember them as well."_

"_That…that's good." Theodora took a deep breath. This was going to be hard. "Which brings us to the matter at hand…you see…I don't know how to say this but…After your studies in Mahora Academy, you will return here to the Magical World and perform your duty as a royal." _

_Theodora was surprised when Asuna's eyes didn't widen, nor did the girl show any sign of shock. _

"_I…figured just as much." She said, a pained look on her face. "But I'm glad I get to finish my studies first. Thank you."_

"_No, thank you, Asuna." And with that, Theodora left the room, leaving the orange-haired girl to cry herself to sleep. _

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san!"

The said girl was snapped out of her thoughts by a certain auburn-haired boy, who looked more of a mummy than a wizard. Asuna raised an eyebrow, wondering why the ten year old stepped out of his room and make his way to her room. "What is it, Negi?"

"I…um…I came to ask you something…" Negi blushed.

Before Asuna could ask what the boy wanted, her door opened and there came a bearded old man wearing a black cloak. She then noticed that Negi's eyes were full of surprise.

"Oh! Headmaster!"

"Ah, long time no see Negi." The old man patted the boy's head, and then noticed Asuna's presence. "Your highness." He bowed, then turning to Negi. "My…you've grown."

The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thank you, sir."

"First and foremost, I want to congratulate you."

"Thank you. But…really, sir, I couldn't do it without my friends and students…" Negi smiled. "When all of us work together, Fate is nothing."

"Well…that is one thing to congratulate you for." The old man rubbed his beard.

"What do you mean?" Negi asked, confused.

"I came to this world to congratulate you on finishing your wizard training in Japan." The old man said. "From now on, you, Negi Springfield, are an official mage."

Negi immediately brightened up. "Wow! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you're happy, Negi." The old man then headed towards the door. "Oh, and after the school year you will be going back to Wales. We need more young mages like you back home."

The door slammed shut and the two of them were silent before Asuna spoke up seconds later. "You're leaving?!"

"I…I guess so…" Negi said with a mixture of shock and sadness.

"But you've only been teaching for less than a year!! Didn't you say that this training of yours usually takes YEARS?!"

"Well…I did say usually…" the boy scratched his bandaged cheek sheepishly. He then mumbled to himself. "This…this only makes the time more right…"

"What was that?" The orange-haired girl on the bed said, managing to catch a few of the words such as 'this' and 'time'. "Besides, what do you want to ask me a while back?"

Negi immediately turned red. "Um…you see…S-since I overheard your conversation that y-you're going back to this world a…after you finish you're studies…"

"What about it?"

"W-well…I was th-thinking--"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Asuna said, ticked off at how the boy managed to turn asking something, which only takes less than a minute, into something that resembled a very awkward debate.

"Asuna-san…willyoubemyofficialpartner?!" The auburn-haired boy blurted out, turning red after every syllable of his question.

The orange-haired girl just gaped as she blushed.

Negi pushed his fingers together in a manner a certain purple-haired bookworm would. "I-I mean…since I was planning to go back to this world after a few years…and now that I'll be going back to Wales…I can train there while I--."

The boy was cut off as Asuna pulled him close and silenced him with her lips. The orange-haired girl immediately pulled away after about two seconds, her cheeks a little red. "…I'd be glad to."

Negi brightened up. "Really?!"

Asuna blushed as she crossed her arms. "D-Don't take it the wrong way. I'm just d-doing this because we're both c-coming back here and there are a few things I'd l-like to ask your Dad when we find him an--"

This time, Asuna was cut off as Negi put his arms around her neck (the waist was too low) and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled as the orange-haired girl blushed. "Ehehe…thank you, Asuna san. For everything."

Asuna sighed as she patted the boy on the head. Negi, on the other hand, tapped his chin. "Or maybe I should have said, for everything and more?"

The orange-haired girl blushed as she threw the extra pillow at her teacher. "You perverted ten year old! Get out of my room!!"

"A-ah! Asuna-san, I didn't mean anything perv--" Negi said as she tried to defend himself from the pillow she threw at him, but then managed to get shoved out of the room as Asuna kept throwing more pillows.

Once she was alone, Asuna only sighed as her cheeks colored. "Geez…that kid is really too innocent for his own good…"

=dnE ehT=

At first, Chisame couldn't believe it. She woke up after nine days of being knocked out, noticing that her major injuries were either fully healed or had turned into minor ones. The first thing she searched for when she opened her eyes was her laptop, which, to her great displeasure, got beaten up and broken during the war. _Gah…I even remember that sword-wielding bitch who has a crush on Sakurazaki-san stepping on it…three times!! _

It was now the fourteenth day since they won, and Chisame had spent her days lying down on the bed or walking around trying to find someone in this nutso domain who knows how to boot a computer without casting a destructive spell.

She then figured that they will be leaving soon, since the last of their group, Natsumi, Anya, Negi and Yuuna, have woken up.

Though, unlike Chisame, the first thing Yuuna did was sit up suddenly, causing her to yelp in pain, much to Akira, Ako and Makie's dismay. Once she was fine, she pulled her three partners (_those idiots made three damn contracts just because they wanted to help. Such bafoons!) _ and gave them one big hug, which caused her friends to blush.

Also unlike the said girl, Yuuna's first words when she woke up was: "Let's celebrate with a party!"

One thing led to another as the basketball player's idea spread through the rest of the already awake Ala Alba and other beings from Mahora, with no one having any violent reactions about it. No one, that is, if you didn't count Chisame's, but alas, all the girl could do was fume as she now found herself walking through the corridors in search of something that they can use as a banner.

_Those stupid, stupid people…to think they'd go along with a stupid idea like that. Huh? Oh wait, maybe that cloth over there would make a nice--_Chisame's eyes widened as she realized where her train of thought was going. She shook her head. _Gah! Don't tell me I'm becoming one of them?! No way!! Put yourself together Hasegawa! You are not going to end up like the--_

Chisame's thoughts were cut off as a purple-haired girl bumped into her. "Ah! I'm sorry, Hasegawa-san! Please excuse me!"

Nodoka ran off immediately after bowing to Chisame, which caused the orange-haired girl to raise an eyebrow. "What's up with her?"

She tapped her chin for a moment, thinking about how it happened as she walked the opposite direction. She was ranting to herself when all of a sudden Nodoka bumped into her, immediately apologizing after the incident. _She looked as if she was deep in thought…but why was her face all red? Oh well, better not pry on it too much. It's none of my business._

The orange-haired girl then stopped, noticing where exactly her feet had led her. _Sakurazaki-san's room?_

She was a few feet away from Setsuna's door, which was open. Chisame contemplated on taking a look inside, but after a few minutes of thought she decided to just close the door. After all, Chisame knows how it feels when someone sees your secret that you've been keeping for so long.

Chisame touched the door when she saw who was inside. On the side of the bed was a brown-haired girl, who looked as tired and stressed as a person who's worked in a quarry for several days without break. The orange-haired girl felt a little relieved now that Konoka was getting her rest, because the brown-haired girl had been up day and night, using her powers, to heal the person that was on the bed: Setsuna Sakurazaki.

Chisame managed to close the door behind her before checking on the said girl. In truth, Setsuna had a normal number of injuries, though every hit that landed on her body caused severe damage to the internal organ or body part that was in the vicinity. A week ago, she had suffered three head injuries, but no one can tell because Konoka had started patching up those damages first. There were also injuries near her torso and chest, but were also healed, restoring three of Setsuna's ribs.

The orange-haired girl winced as her eyes fell to the outstretched limb on Setsuna's back.

Yes, during the war, Setsuna had lost a wing, and Konoka and the other healers have been up for days trying to re-grow the one part that Setsuna herself hated, but the others adored.

One thought ran through her mind as she looked at the new wing, where small white feathers have now started to grow:_ It was my fault._

"_This way, Konoe-san!" Chisame said as she led Konoka to a big boulder, little did they know that there was an enemy waiting for them to go there. _

_One of Fate's partners then cast a deadly spell, and both girls realized what was happening when it was too late. _

"_Ojousama! Hasegawa-san!" was all they heard before a blinding flash of light, and then, total darkness. _

_It was a few milliseconds later when Chisame realized that she was sitting against the boulder, she and Konoka were probably pushed and were still alive. The next thing that she noticed was heavy breathing._

_A drop of liquid landed on her upper cheek and trailed down to her mouth._

_Chisame's eyes only widened as her eyes found light one more, only to see the back of Setsuna, who had one dirty-white wing and a limp, bloody one. _

"_Secchan!" The girl beside her shouted. Chisame could see the tears forming in her eyes. _

_Setsuna turned around and gave them the best smile she could give with such pain coursing through her. She then turned back, raising her sword once more as ran to face the enemy, dragging her now useless wing._

"Nnn…Chiu-chan…?" Chisame was snapped out of her flashback when she heard Konoka's sleepy voice.

"Good morning Konoe-san." She said, looking at the brown-haired girl as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"...wait…It's afternoon already?" Konoka said as she looked at the nearby clock. She then gave the other girl a tired smile. "I guess Asuna's been rubbing off of me huh?"

_Geez, stop trying to lighten the mood. _"Why don't you go get some breakfast, Konoe-san?"

"Oh no…I can't do that." Konoka then went to the other side of the bed, approaching Setsuna's wing. "I have to heal Secchan first."

Chisame mentally sighed. Unlike her, Konoka took it really hard when her protector had lost her wing. "No, you have to get some energy first."

Konoka then gave Chisame a smile, one smile that was even more sinister than poisoned honey. "I said I have to heal Secchan first. Now please be quiet while I concentrate."

"Look, you have to--"

Konoka snapped. "No, _you _look! Don't you have any sense of guilt?! Secchan lost her wing because of _us!_ And do you have any idea how many times she protects me in a schoolweek?! How many times she has to skip on homework, dinner, and even sleep just to keep demons out of the school?!"

The orange-haired girl said nothing as she was shocked that Konoka could actually act like that. She then noticed that the brown-haired girl was tearing up because of her anger.

Konoka brought a hand up to her face to wipe the tears as her voice weakened. "A..and the only things I can do to repay her would be to cook for her and keep her company…? I don't like it…I don't like it when Secchan gets hurt because there was a demon trying to kidnap me…I don't like it when Secchan gets hurt whenever she's on patrol and gets attacked by mages after my magic…I hate it, Chisame-san…I absolutely hate it…"

"…your happiness is the only thing I need in return Ojousama." Both girls' eyes widened as they realized that Setsuna was awake, and had placed a hand on Konoka's.

"Secchan!" Konoka then started to forget that another one of her classmates was in the room, completely focusing all her attention on Setsuna. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Do you need anything??"

"I'm fine ojousama…" Setsuna smiled a little at her charge's behavior. She then changed into a serious expression. "But I would like you to get some food and sleep."

"No, Secchan, I'm perfectly fine!" Konoka said, grinning to emphasize her point as she wiped away the remaining tears.

The raven-haired girl then tapped her chin, having a troubled expression.

"What is it Secchan?"

"I guess I do need something…"

"What??"

"Can you please tell Mana that I need my koala plushie?" Setsuna asked, getting surprised stares from Konoka and Chisame. "What?"

"…OK, Secchan! Be back in a bit!" The brown-haired girl said as she walked out the door, leaving only silence between the internet idol and the half-demon.

"…Umm…that koala plushie bit was a code…" Setsuna scratched her cheek as she tried to break the silence moments later. "It means that ojousama is in need of food and rest."

"I see…" The orange-haired girl said, mentally sighing because she did not have to put up with a mental image of Setsuna sleeping with a stuffed toy. She then scratched her cheek as she tried to change the subject. "So um…how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." The raven-haired girl admitted, sitting up as she smiled. "But it's something I can manage. How are you and the others?"

"Oh, we're fine." Chisame answered, slightly disbelieving that the girl in front of her would care more about the others than herself. "Though Ayase-san hasn't woken up yet."

"Ah…well she had put in a lot of effort." Setsuna tapped her chin. "She'd probably wake up in a few days or so. Ayase-san has turned into a strong mage."

"You think so?" The other girl replied before hearing a knock. Chisame approached it and opened the door, revealing a woman who looked around twenty years old, behind her was another girl who looked as old as Negi. Both of them have raven-colored hair and eyes, having a striking resemblance to the half-demon resting inside the room.

"Excuse me, is this the room of Setsuna Sakurazaki?" The older of the two asked, her eyes trying to look inside the room.

Chisame nodded, much to the woman's delight.

"Oh yes! See Akie! I told you blushing young girls always tell the truth!" the orange-haired girl raised an eyebrow as the woman patted the girl who looked like a ten year old version of Setsuna on the head, assuming that the blushing young girl who the woman had mentioned was Nodoka. Once the older woman had regained her composure she then asked. "Can we come in? I have to talk to her about something."

Chisame looked at Setsuna, who had heard the whole conversation. The raven-haired girl only nodded. The orange-haired girl then let the two girls in as she herself steeped out of the room, closing the door behind her and listening to the conversation inside.

_So…Sakurazaki-san's family found her huh…_

There were a few seconds of silence, and Chisame wondered briefly if the girls who stepped in were actually assassins sent to take out the half-demon, but that thought was immediately dismissed when she heard a child's cry.

"Waa!!!! ONEEECHAN!!!!" she heard a sob, probably coming from the ten year old. "We finally found you!"

"U…ummm…" Chisame heard Setsuna say awkwardly.

"Her name is Akie. She's your younger sister." She heard the woman say. "She's also our father's last child."

"Our…?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Kyouko. I'm the eldest of your sisters." There was a pause. "We're fifteen all in all."

Another silence, one Chisame could tell was a heavy one.

"What business do you have here?" She heard Setsuna say, and Chisame could hardly believe the coldness in the swordswoman's voice. _She's usually so warm and welcoming towards us…but to her own family?_

"We need you. You see Setsuna, our father died last year because of sickness. So, it was only natural that one of his children were to rise to the throne."

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"It was the tradition of our Uzoku tribe that the heir who should take over was the one who passed the test of leadership."

Silence.

"Thirteen of us have tried, Setsuna. And all of the attempts have failed."

"I am not part of your tribe." Chisame heard Setsuna say firmly. "It has been that way ever since I have been abandoned."

"You are a Sakurazaki. You are always considered as a part of the tribe and as its heir."

"I decline. You have cut all ties with me since I was three."

"You are our only hope, Setsuna. The test is only open to all the children of the tribe leader and it can only be taken once. If you do not assert your claim as an heir, our tribe will be prone to attacks from other tribes and everyone, including your family, will be killed."

"The last time I checked, families don't desert a member just because of a genetic defect and then come crawling back when they need her to save their necks."

"That decision wasn't made by us! The tribe elders were the ones who ordered our father to cast you away. Had it been up to me--"

"Then what?! Would you have accepted me?! Regardless, what's done is done! Do you people have any idea how hard you made life for me?! Do you know how it feels when you're being stoned by other kids and adults while they yell insults and names at you?!" Chisame heard Setsuna yell. Then, there was another silence.

"I have never been accepted by anyone until I entered the Shinmeiryuu. I have never gained any close friends until I was in Class 3-A. I am perfectly happy in this world; why should I come back to yours?"

Chisame heard shuffling in the room, and then heard the woman's voice. "You're lying about that acceptance part. I was one of your older sisters who took care of you ever since your mother had died on the day of your birth. Even though you were only our half-sister, I still cared for you deeply. I was around your age when the elders announced that you were to be kicked out of the tribe. Setsuna, had I enough power at that time, it'd be the elders who would have been kicked out, not you. Still, ever since you were abandoned, I searched for you secretly, hoping that one day I would find you and bring you back to where you belong."

Another brief silence, and then something that sounded like clothes being taken off.

"Remember when I said only thirteen have tried instead of fourteen? I got caught by the tribe in one of my searches. The test doesn't allow anyone to claim the throne if they don't have wings."

The girl's eyes widened, and had Chisame been in the room, she would have seen Setsuna with the same reaction.

"So please, Setsuna? You have helped your friends with your power, now it's time to prove to your family that they need you by showing them how strong you've become."

"But…I'm a white crow. I don't think they'll accept me."

"They will once they find out that the Setsuna, who was one of the people who saved the magical world, is actually a _Sakurazaki_ Setsuna."

Yet another silence, only whispers. Chisame heard sounds of someone standing up, as well as someone getting off the bed.

"Here. I use this balm on Akie every time she gets a wing injury. It will help your wing recover faster."

She heard footsteps coming towards the door, and Chisame stepped back as it opened. "So, I'll be seeing you in a few days. And don't worry. Even if some of the tribe members will hate you, your sisters will still be proud of you. Right, Akie?"

"Yep!" The ten year old grinned. "Bye, Oneechan!"

Chisame watched the two walk away until they were out of sight. She then stepped in the room, knowing what Setsuna's decision was. "So…you're sure about this?"

"Yes…I am." The raven-haired girl said, not looking Chisame in the eyes. "I'd be just like them if I turned them away…"

The orange-haired girl just shrugged. "Whatever you're comfortable with. It's your life, Sakurazaki-san."

"Can you do me a favor, Hasegawa-san?" Setsuna suddenly said.

"What?" Chisame blinked.

"There's a celebration party tonight, right?" The orange-haired girl nodded. "Please tell them at the time I take Ojousama out of the room."

"Wait." Chisame raised an eyebrow. "You're not telling Konoe-san?"

"I will not tell her, because telling her that means I will have no intention of seeing her again. Hasegawa-san, fate was the reason I was found by Eishun-sama and the Shinmeiryuu. It was also fate that made me meet Kono-chan and made me enroll in Mahora Academy. It was because of fate that I met my family again, and I'm pretty sure it will be the one to lead me back to her after all this, no matter how long it takes." Setsuna said, her dark brown eyes looking directly at Chisame's light brown ones.

"F-fine! But don't come to me o-once she gets angry at you!" Chisame crossed her arms as she stuttered, her cheeks coloring a bit.

==A few days later==

"Ahh! Finally we're going back home!" Konoka said energetically. "Isn't it great?"

"It is." Nodoka nodded, smiling.

"Yes!! Finally I can see doujinshi that isn't about us or the Ala Rubra!!" Haruna cheered.

"Peachy." Yue piped in, once again drinking a box of juice, which had Nagi's face on it.

"Have you said goodbye to your friends Yue?" Nodoka asked, getting another pang.

"Yes." The blue-haired girl nodded. "But it really isn't goodbye. I am to finish my training during school breaks."

"Well, if you ask me, the first thing I'm gonna do once we get back is to get a nice dose of fastfood!" Asuna said with vigor.

"I second that motion!" Misora said, she then mumbled. "Cocone's been making me eat every single vegetable she sees here…"

"How about you Secchan?" Konoka turned to look at the raven-haired girl. "Isn't it good to be going home after all of this?"

Setsuna paused for a moment, getting a look from Chisame. "…Yes, Ojousama."

Negi then shouted. "Hey everyone!! The gate's open!"

Setsuna and Konoka then started heading towards their teacher, but then Setsuna stopped. "Ojousama, I have to accomplish something first. You go on ahead."

"Do you need any help, Secchan?" Konoka tilted her head.

"No." she then whispered. "See you soon…"

Setsuna pretended to run back to the place they were staying until she saw Konoka go through the gate. The raven-haired girl then returned to where she was.

One by one, the girls joined their teacher towards the gate. Negi put his pactio card to his forehead. _Good luck Setsuna-san!_

Setsuna smiled in reply. She then received a pat on the back before seeing Misora run ahead of her, winking. _Even if you do become Demon King or Queen or whatever, come back and visit us sometime!_

The raven-haired girl then felt a hand on her shoulder, Asuna's hand. "Hey…do your best, ok? It'd be nice to know that I'd have someone who I can relate to about being a royal."

"I hope so too Asuna-san." Setsuna smiled.

"But, are you sure that you won't tell Konoka about this?" Asuna asked. "She'll be really sad if you said goodbye to everyone except her."

"I know Asuna-san. That is why I want you to give this to her." Setsuna then pulled out an envelope. "You can read it if you want, but let her read it on Graduation Day."

Asuna nodded as she took the letter. After a few seconds of reading, Asuna hit Setsuna on the back.

"YOU DUMMY!!" The pig-tailed girl said as her eyes were tearing up. "This is so unfair!! You're acting more of a leader than I am!! And what's with this 'Holier than thou' act you've been putting on?!"

Setsuna pulled the other girl in for a hug. "It's okay Asuna-san…but I think you should go. The others are waiting for you."

Asuna nodded as she wiped her tears and ran, leaving Setsuna to watch the rest of her friends leave the Magic World before heading to the inn where Kyouko and Akie Sakurazaki were staying.

==Wales==

Konoka looked around. "Hey…where's Secchan?"

Everybody stayed quiet, waiting for someone brave enough to tell the brown-haired girl what was going on, someone with enough will power to break the Konoe heir's heart.

Asuna mentally sighed as she gulped. "Konoka…there's something I have to tell you…"

* * *

This is a backstory for an upcoming multi-chapter fanfiction. Please give me feedback on this so that I can improve my writing.


End file.
